Attack on Magnild
by uchihaluna
Summary: I died because of taking a little walk... outside... at night. Well that sucked, I ended up being reborn in one of the best shows to Watch, but not to Live... Attack on Titan, see how my life turns up as, and also me finding my killer. Adventure, Horror, hurt/comfort, friendship, romance, humor, drama 13
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Magnild**

So walking in the middle of the night for 'Fresh Air' is now the last thing on my list to do, why? Well let me tell you a short story of what had happened.

 _It was one in the morning and all I was doing was staring at the ceiling, just waiting for sleep to come… 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 20 minutes… nothing. I just laid there, with a bored expression just staring into space. After a while longer I closed my eyes then sighed, I needed something to do to put me to rest, so I got up, put on my robe and sandals, then went out {locking the door before heading out}._

 _On my walk it was cold, dark and a bit creepy, but I got used to all that after spending 3 years here in that neighborhood. Walking, I tripped a bit, but held myself from falling down, sighing I got up straight and started walking again. When a couple minutes passed by I started feeling something weird in my gut, telling me to head back home {I don't know how I knew that, but I just knew it} I turned around, going towards to my place but stopped… I was lost, the place I was in was unrecognizable for me._

" _Where am I?" I mumbled to myself, walking straight {I thought if I walked straight to get to the unrecognized place I can do it to go back at my house, but no I was VERY wrong on that one}. Looking around the place was still new to me, but I still kept going straight with the weird feeling in my stomach growing._

 _Wandering around I gave up, I sat near a tree, looking at the stars that freed themselves from the clouds, I looked at my hands now noticing something in my grasp, opening my hands I saw a small rolled up piece of paper, so being the curious person I opened the paper and read what was written on it…_

 _ **Dear Magnild,**_

 **You better get back home quick**

 **I will be following**

 **So be on guard you hear me**

 **P.S. Chant this if you want, better safe than sorry**

" _Gods please listen to my prayers and hear me out_

 _I want a new beginning, for I want to start renew_

 _Take me to a place where it shall benefit Me_

 _And so please don't make it to bad nor too good_

 _Please listen, mote it be"_

 _ **(A.N this is NOT real so… yea I just made it up)**_

 _I was scared shitless, not only did I have a stalker, but he was also going to kill me also. I got up from the tree and started speed walking, I kept rethinking the part_ _ **"Better safe than sorry"**_ _should I trust this and chant or just keep walking, I didn't know what to do, so I just unconsciously started chanting and added few things here and there to make it better._

 _I didn't know where I was going, but I was crying happily when I finally saw an all too well familiar place, I started walking towards the street where my house was {but my house was behind it}, but I stopped, I felt something {or someone} watching me {You see I got this thing when I feel VERY uncomfortable I freeze} I wanted to move, but I couldn't._

 _From the side of my eye I could see a figure moving towards me I paled, my heart was pounding ferociously I was sweating and shaking, and my muffled crying wasn't helping a bit, I wanted to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat, like something blocking it from coming out, my breathing was not at all the same normal breaths… and all I did was just stood there._

 _When I felt the figure behind me I just knew he was grinning._

" _Well it seems you were close, but I know I couldn't let that happen" he put his lips near my ear and one if his hands on my face squishing it and bringing it up, and the other hand had a sharp metal object in it._

" _Please" I managed to say "please, please, please, please, leave me alone, please don't kill me, I'll give you what you need, just please spare me" I started moving a little which I was glad of, but my skin just turned paler when he put the object on my neck._

" _Well if you think begging for your life is going to do any good then think again, this is my job, and I can't just turned this job away" he whispered in my ear "Any last words before you go?" he asked me grinning madly when it was almost time._

 _I started thinking of my family, friends from school, my house, and anime, everything I would miss, so the only thing I said {or managed to say before the bastard slit me} was "When I find you, I swear to God, I'll fuckin-"_

Well there is the story, and I swear if I ever get back I would find him and freakin' kill the bastard

So I know you guys are confuse and such so let me introduce myself -, my name was Jennifer {Jen for short} I was in highschool, I had friends (was not in a relationship) smart, cool, can be friends to anyone (but if you do something that pisses me off, just know the consequences), I moved out of my parents house, but visited them every now and then, I was normal, brown hair, green eyes, 5'6, yadda-yadda this and that.

I think that is about enough, tell me about yourselves and we can get along great…. If I like you then yeah!

 **This is my first AoT/SnK fanfiction (my other one I will delete and make a better version A.A of Luna and Friends) I will tell more details about her old life in the next chapter and her new life the chapter after that… and also I will do a double chapter today so… yeah, I hope we can get along well and I hope you also like my story**

 **Luna! Out…~-~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on Magnild**

 **Attack on Magnild chapter 2**

 **Hello everyone, I am very sorry, I am back and I will try to post as much now, since I have more free time, I have been very lazy, working on other stories and forgetting about this one, so I will try to post more and my other story**

 **So enough about me here is the story (my oc character info will be on the bottom so yeah)**

I groaned feeling a bit weird, so I opened my eyes seeing nothing but black everywhere. I started feeling a bit scared, I mean who wouldn't panic a little being in an unknown dark place. I tried calming myself down and started thinking, where am I? What am I doing here, and why am I here?

Then I started thinking on what happened before I got here, so closing my eyes into even more darkness, I tried remembering, it was very hard only seeing blurred picture, but I soon found clear vision. So I see myself walking, I got lost, paper with a message, going home, and being killed by a random guy who I swore I knew.

Sighing, I suddenly felt tired, I fought hard staying awake, but sleep won so closing my eyes I went to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start, still seeing black everywhere. I then remembered about last time I was awake and wondered how long I've been asleep.

… I think I am going to die of boredom, just staying in a patch of black, floating around… floating… am I drowning?! No, no, no, no If I were drowning it would have happened ages ago…. but am I dead now and I actually did drown…. No, it can't be that I think I can hear my heart beating…

 ** _Badum… badum… badum…_**

 ****Ok I am still alive… I am not drowning, and this place is still a mystery… let me make guesses

1\. In a place that is in a lab full of scientist

2\. In hell waiting to be tortured

3\. I am in a coma

4\. I am going to be reborn, after being killed by a guy I somewhat know.

I think I choose the scientist, seems reasonable…

And so again I started feeling sleep wash over me, not wanting to fight it I let it go, more dark surrounding me again…

I woke up again, still adjusting to the new place. I, wanting to stretch, moved my arms and legs a bit. After a few moment memories from before washed over and I decided to do SOMETHING while I am in here…

I thought of nothing, nothing at all, I am so bored angry and… and… I don't know-care anymore, this sudden outrage of mine cause me to move a lot, then after that I felt slight pressure on my left leg, stopping I waited a bit… then I heard muffled voices then I felt movements like being carried.

Freezing I waited for a while for the movement to stop, and when it did the muffled voices came again… I wish I could hear it properly, groaning again I gave up, just feeling myself being carried. After another long time, I think, I fell asleep, it seemed to be the only thing I could do in this dark place. I just can't wait until I got out of this place.

I… Wanted… OUT! it has been a very long time I have been here and I was getting tired and sick of it, I needed to get out of here, and no scientist can stop me! I started pushing myself out and stop when hearing a yell of pain from the outside world… probably just one of them messing with chemicals, so I continued with my pushing hearing more pain yells and stopped again it ceased I started pushing myself again and I heard the pained cry and I stop…. "sigh I knew I was going to be reborn"

It took a long time but I suddenly felt being pushed, and heard the muffled yell from outside so not wanting her to suffer any more pain for long I helped her.

It took a while but I/they got me(self) out. I started whimpering, because it was very cold… and bright. I then started feeling myself being cleaned and covered. After that I wondered, who are my parents? because since I am very young my eyesight isn't great so all I be seeing is blurry people.

I felt myself into gentle pairs of arms, then it started caressing my check speaking a language I think I know…. German!

After a small pause I heard my mother say one word before I went to sleep.

"Magnild"

 ** _So hey everyone, I know yall angry with this boring-ass chapter and me, but I swear next chapter will be better… and funnier If my comedy skills will upgrade._**

 ** _I wish yall a very happy early Christmas, good luck on test you may be doing in the future and such… so here is Jen's Profile, Magnild's will come next chapter_**

 ** _So Jen was a highschooler, lived with her family, but wanted out when it came to busy there. She was a smart student but also a trouble maker, had friends, no relationship even though she had been asked out many times. Her appearance light brown hair and very pretty green eyes, her B-day was May 5, she is 5'6 very protective of her friends. And you don't really wanna mess with her._**

 ** _I know crappy profile but I'll fix it sooner or later_**

 **Luna! Out…~-~**

 **P.S. can anyone tell me how to post then Edit a new chapter and such...**


End file.
